Shachath
"Maybe we don't have to kill him. When Father's gone and He is nothing but just a bad memory, there will be no-one else in the universe, and maybe, just 'MAYBE' then, Barachiel, Oracle will come join us." : —Shachath to Barachiel Shachath is the fourteenth of God's fifteen Seraphim as well as Oracle's scornful, jealous younger brother. When Barachiel defied God and tried to defeat him, Shachath willingly joined her, as he didn't always believe in the orders he was given. Though a more colorful personality than most of the Seraphs, Shachath is full of hate for God and wants nothing less than to kill him and take the entire universe. Biography As one of the Original 15 Seraphs, Shachath was among the first angels created by God. He was born at the exact same time as his brother Evtoth and he comforted the seraph on the day of their creation, forming a deep bond. Shachath also willingly served under Oracle. War against Amara Even in the fight against the Darkness, Shachath aided his father and siblings, beating the Darkness back till it was locked away. Going against God However, when Barachiel started to doubt God, Shachath was among the firsts to join her, after Matorius. However, Shachath was killed by Oracle, among the other Seraphs. Powers and Abilities As a Seraph, Shachath was one of the most powerful beings that existed in the Multiverse, capable of overpowering anything supernatural and non-supernatural. However, the only ones more powerful than him are his older siblings and the Primordial Beings. *'Seraphim Physiology' - Being a Seraph, Shachath is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that he is among the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels but excluding Oracle's. He can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by his fellow Seraphim siblings at their peaks, as well as equaled to his twin brother Evtoth, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed only by the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - Shachath was thousands of years old before he died and possesses the appearance of a man in his prime. **'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being a Seraph, Shachath is endowed with unthinkable levels of supernatural power that makes him one of the most powerful beings tat ever existed. ***'Cryokinesis' - Shachath possesses the ability to generate ice over 1,000 degrees below zero and snow from his body as well as manipulate it. He used this ability to freeze almost anything as well as project ice and snow from his hands. In addition, he can form an ice blade. ***'Heightened Senses' - As an Seraph, Shachath is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. ***'Possession' - Although he possess his own body, Shachath can also possess humans, however, as with all angels, he needs their permission. ***'Psychic Bond' - Shachath shares a psychic bond with his twin brother Evtoth. This allows them to communicate telepathically and speak into each others' minds even over great distances. ***'Superhuman Strength' - Shachath was remarkeble strong and was able to throw the Matorius several yards away with great ease. He could slaughter higher angels with ease. ***'Teleportation' - As a Seraph, Shachatach can transverse across the entire universe. ***'Wings' - As a corporeal angel, Shachath can manifest enormous feathery wings from his upper back. ****'Flight' - As a higher angel, Shachath possesses a set of wings that he can manifest as he pleases. With his wings spread, Gabriel has the ability to fly. ****'Wing Shields' - His wings are impenetrable to gunfire as strong as .50 caliber machine. ****'Wing Blades' - Shachath possesses blade on his wings that allow him to slice his enemies. Weaknesses *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill him, Shachath finds it very painful and it can banish him away. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Shachath. *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though Seraphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful than archangels, they are however strong enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt seraphs, Seraphim can physically hurt each other. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle can kill Shachath, albeit not without difficulty. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill Shachath. *'God' - Being the creator and father of Shactach, God can kill and annihilate him. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that rivals God and Death, it can kill Shachath. Category:Characters Category:Seraphim Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Villains